


Refuge

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [89]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shun hides out in his boyfriend's room to avoid Ikki for a while. Nachi is more than happy to keep him company.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

“Close the door now,” Nachi jumps, having just come into his room from the showers, and quickly complies, before looking at Shun, deeply confused.

“What’s going on, Shun?” He asks, and registers that Shun is wearing a very pretty silky bathrobe of deep green. He flushes.

“I’m hiding,” Shun says primly. “Ikki may have discovered I was dating someone- not who!” He rushes to reassure Nachi, who’d briefly felt very faint. “And anyway, he’s been pestering me in that way of his. Hovering a bit. I got annoyed. I just wanted to read my book, you know?” Shun waves around a somewhat battered paperback. Nachi smiles, shaking his head.

“And you thought hiding in my room was the solution?” Nachi asks. “I’d think that would make him figure it out sooner.” He steps closer, hanging his towel on its peg to dry after giving his hair a last ruffle, and setting his shower caddy in its place. Shun sets the book down on his dresser, pouting slightly.

“I don’t know, maybe I panicked. Or maybe I wanted to cuddle, too. You’ve been gone for a while,” He points out, and Nachi smiles, conceding his point. He scoops Shun dramatically into his arms, and Shun giggles, leaning in to kiss him warmly. Nachi sets him down on the bed, and unties his bathrobe, revealing a cute nightgown of the same green silky material.

“You look gorgeous in green, sweetheart,” he murmurs, and Shun shivers delicately. Nachi’s just wearing a pair of black athletic shorts, and he feels himself growing interested.

“Missed you,” Shun murmurs sweetly, stroking through his still damp hair. Nachi settles between Shun’s legs, kissing him slowly. Shun squirms against him, before settling into a slow grind. Nachi manages to get a hand between them, sliding up Shun’s nightgown and freeing his cock from his underwear, shoving his own shorts just off his hips. Shun takes them both in hand, stroking with clever fingers. Nachi slides his hand under cool green silk and gently tweaks one of Shun’s nipples, making him moan sweetly.

After that it’s a soft, slow, sweet slide of skin on skin, hot, open-mouthed kisses that are really just them breathing in each other’s breath as they moan softly in delight.

Orgasm washes over them slowly, almost lazily, and they roll onto their sides when they’re done, Nachi fetching a clean washcloth and wiping up the worst of the mess before holding Shun close. He’s going to have to get clean again, but it’s totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
